Audio programming, whether distributed via radio broadcast or cassette tape, offers a potent -- but underutilized -- health promotion medium with magnetic appeal for young people in particular. This project will investigate whether vividly produced, full-length audio material can provide the NCI with an effective means of transmitting health information to young adults. The program content will focus on dietary habits to reduce cancer risk, consistent with NCI recommendations. As a basis for designing a half-hour audio presentation, in-depth focus group interviews will ascertain awareness and preconceptions of this topic by members of the target population. A test-versus-control experiment will then compare a subject's knowledge and attitudes before exposure to the audiotape with those after exposure. A pilot study of 300 young Americans will test if exposure to the production can: (a) increase awareness in the target population of the importance of eating "cancer-protective" foods; (b) impart related skills of food selection and preparation: (c) alter attitudes about the relationship between foods we eat and our cancer risk: (d) predispose listeners to modify their diets accordingly.The test will also measure the extent to which young adults respond to cassettes as an information medium on this topic.